


Think. It's the new sexy.

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little quick thing I made from a word prompt. I'm not really sure what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think. It's the new sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> It started out as nothing and turned into a Sherlock fic.  
> [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://anrisaryn.tumblr.com/post/34379015432/he-folded-his-hands-on-the-table)

      He folded his hands on the table and tilted his head to the left, a small grin on his face. His blue eyes nearly bore holes in my skull.  
     "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said calmly. "It's your choice."  
     I looked at him, rather perplexed at how I ended up in this situation. Surely there was some kind of explanation. I hadn't done anything wrong. Not really. Perhaps I had been rude to the wrong person at one point today, but nothing that noticeable. At least, I think not.  
     I ran a finger through my curly raven hair and returned the smile, ever so slyly.  
     "I don't think we have to do it the hard way as I have all the answers you need," I replied, folding my own hands on the table and leaning forward in mimic.  
     The other man was pleased. His smile widened. "Please," he said, "enlighten me."  
     "Why would I enlighten you if you are so intelligent to have figured it out yourself?" My grin began to match his, and I felt rather pleased with myself.  
     The man gave me an annoyed look, but said nothing. We sat there for a time in the silence until my brain began to shout at me to spill it all. That's the thing with genius. It requires an audience.  
     "Obviously it was the butler," I blurted out. The other man blinked, surprised at my outburst.  
     "Oh? How do you figure that?" he asked as if he knew I was wrong.  
     "He was the only one in the house that evening," I replied. Before he could argue, which I knew he would, I continued. "And, he had a green ladder."  
     "What does the ladder have anything to do with it?"  
     "Ah," I grinned, leaning back in my chair, "that is what you have to figure out. Come on, John. Think. It's the new sexy."


End file.
